1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller of a memory device, and more particularly to a controller with a mode selection unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With decreased size of semiconductor devices in memory devices, the minimum operation voltage of the memory can be limited due to mismatch between the semiconductor devices therein, and the maximum value of the operation voltage can be limited due to reliability requirements of the semiconductor devices. Thus, the range of the operation voltage for memory becomes narrower with the decreased size of semiconductor devices therein. When the memory works with a low operation voltage, such as a standby mode or power-saving mode, errors may occur in the output data of the memory devices.
Thus, it is desired to provide a controller with a mode selection unit and can perform a repair operation in at least one of the modes.